Due to its high rotational precision and calmness, a fluid dynamic bearing device can be suitably used in a spindle motor for an information apparatus, such as a magnetic disk drive like an HDD, an optical disk drive for a CD-ROM, CD-R/RW, DVD-ROM/RAM or the like, or a magneto-optical disk drive for an MD, MO or the like, a polygon scanner motor of a laser beam printer (LBP), a motor for a projector color wheel, or a small motor, such as a fan motor for cooling an electrical apparatus or the like.
As a fluid dynamic bearing device of this type, a fluid dynamic bearing device shown, for example, in FIG. 2 of Patent Document 1, is equipped with a cup-like housing in which a side portion and a bottom portion thereof are integrated into a unit, a bearing sleeve fixed to the inner peripheral surface of the housing, and a shaft member inserted into the inner periphery of the bearing sleeve, with the shaft body being rotatably supported by a lubricant film generated in a radial bearing gap between the inner peripheral surface of the bearing sleeve and the outer peripheral surface of the shaft member. Further, by fixing the outer peripheral surface of the housing to the inner peripheral surface of a bracket, the fluid dynamic bearing device is incorporated into a spindle motor (see FIG. 1 of the document). A plurality of (two, in the example shown) disks are mounted on this spindle motor, thus achieving an increase in the capacity of an HDD or the like.    [Patent Document 1] JP 2006-118705 A